


Blood

by Eugenia (orphan_account)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eugenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

## Blood

by Eugenia

[]()

* * *

Title: Blood  
Author: Eugenia  
E-mail: Eugenia_appiah@hotmail.com  
Category: Angst  
Spoilers For: None  
Rating: G   
Pairing: Clark/Lex   
Summary: What a mess.   
Note: Yay, first fic ever!!! Thanks to Angela, Georgia Peach and Signe for the beta. 

The first things I notice are the stains on the carpet. It's probably poetic. Dark. Something like "It stains my soul, pitch black in the night". 

Stains everywhere, and it's frightening how swiftly it's become such a mess. One strike. That's all it took for this thick, intoxicatingly pure liquid to flow. 

I'm wondering if it'll be quicker to just clear up the whole room and redesign it. It feels so tainted now. Chilly with spots. Heh. 

Or maybe that's because of the look on his face. Like a kid who's been caught stealing cookies. And I never thought Lex could pull that off, but it's strangely...endearing. 

"I'm sorry Clark. I didn't realize..." He trails off. 

The jar with remaining red oil paint lies between us. My canvas, my only canvas is ruined. All the explanation I need really. 

I should be...infuriated maybe? I've never been able to while he's looking at me. And right now he is. He's not trying to read me, or find some hidden truths. 

"It's okay," I hear myself say, "I needed to redecorate anyway. I'll get new ones tomorrow." 

He's forgiven. And I'm rewarded with one of his genuine smiles. 

I hope he never finds out I've already forgiven him for every mess he's ever going to make. 

End 


End file.
